Tío Neji
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que cuando Bolt y Himawari querían jugar a las escondidas con su padre y entraron al bosque de la muerte, casi fueron atacados por una gran serpiente, pero un misterioso hombre los rescato, lo curioso es que tenía los ojos blancos como su madre y les había dicho que siempre les protegería. Lo raro es que nunca lo habían visto...después de todo tío Neji estaba muerto.


_**Una historia que se me acaba de ocurrir y no pude resistirme a publicarla, espero les guste tanto como a mí.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece.**_

**Tío Neji**

En un día normal en Konoha…y se decía normal relativamente, ya que a pesar de estar en tiempos de paz, los habitantes de la aldea de Konoha siempre tenían sus aventuras. Como los abuelos reían, los padres jugaban y sus hijos siempre haciendo travesuras. Todas las generaciones en la aldea de Konoha tenían sus propias historias.

Esta es una de ellas…

En medio de una de las casas de Konoha, se podía observar como cierto rubio, conocido desde niño por ser problemático. Ahora se encontraba lidiando con algo que muchos siempre esperaron…

El karma.

-BAKA OTO-CHAN-chillo Bolt desde sus brazos.

Naruto sintió una vena sobresalir de su frente.

-por kami-sama Bolt, toma ya tu baño dattebayo-luchaba el padre mientras lo metía a la tina.

El pequeño de solo cinco años luchaba contra un desesperado padre. Debido a un resfriado que había tomado su esposa, él estaba a cargo del cuidado de los niños ese día.

Pero era tan difícil.

Su pequeña hija Himawari, miraba todo sentada en la tapa del retrete con una bata adorable de conejito. La niña había sido demasiado fácil de bañar ya que amaba el agua…lamentablemente su hermano mayor no era tan fácil de tratar.

Al final Naruto termino totalmente mojado y con un Bolt más presentable.

Si su hija era la ternura de su esposa personificada…Bolt era ver a su yo pasado, un niño problemático que parecía jamás se le acababa la energía.

No lo mal entiendan…amaba a su hijo más que su propia vida…pero a veces se cansaba de tener la misma lucha todos los días.

¿Cómo lo hacia Hinata?

Pues era fácil, ambos niños amaban a su madre y siempre le obedecían en todo.

-aunque yo no soy muy diferente a ellos-murmuro algo sonrojado.

Era un esposo que amaba a toda su familia, por eso había logrado dejar su trabajo ese día al ver que Hinata estaba muy enferma. Su mujer insistió en que no era nada, pero él prefirió dejarla en reposo y pedirle a Sakura que la checara mas tarde.

Después de media hora de lograr vestir a sus hijos, los dejo con sus juguetes en el cuarto y se fue a la cocina a intentar hacer algo para el almuerzo, también buscar una receta para ayudar a su esposa.

¿No debía ser muy difícil?

* * *

><p>Bolt era un niño muy hiperactivo como su padre, le gustaba siempre reír y hacer travesuras. Todas las personas que lo veían mencionaban que se parecía a su padre. Pero lo que pocos sabían es que había heredado ciertos rasgos de sus abuelos.<p>

Uno de ellos.

La inteligencia de Minato…lamentablemente a su tierna edad iba dirigido solamente a las travesuras.

El niño se asomó por la puerta para buscar a su padre, este parecía muy interesado en intentar cocinar algo mientras leía un libro de cocina…tal vez por eso no se daba cuenta de que de un recipiente en la cocina salía un humo negro.

Perfecto, no ocupaba idear una distracción.

-Hi-chan-llamo a su hermana que jugaba con unas muñecas.

La niña volteo a verlo confundido, su hermana menor no solía hablar mucho, pero lo bueno es que siempre lo seguía como un pollito.

Al principio Bolt se sintió algo celoso cuando supo que sus padres tendrían otro hijo, él no quería hermanos en su casa, ya tenía suficiente con querer llamar siempre la atención de su padre…pero algo paso al ver a Himawari…tan pequeña y delicada, desde el primer momento que la vio, descubrió que la protegería con su vida.

-vamos a jugar a las escondidas con oto-chan-hablo con maldad.

La niña asintió divertida, siempre se divertía con su hermano mayor.

Bolt volteo a ver en todas direcciones en busca de un buen lugar, luego su vista llego a la ventana de la habitación de ambos.

Perfecto.

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba batallando con la cocina.<p>

El chico tenía un adorable mantel con un ramen y que decía "i love ramen". Toda su cara estaba cubierta de diferentes ingredientes, toda la cocina estaba sucia y varios platos fallidos.

-si dice que debe tener un color marrón, ¿por qué la mía se ve morada? Seguí todas las instrucciones dattebayo-gruño ante el libro.

Joder él no se dejaría vencer por algo tan estúpido.

Él era el héroe de las naciones ninjas.

Cocinar era solo un juego de niños para él.

Aunque algo dentro de él se movía inquieto…como si olvidara algo.

* * *

><p>En medio del bosque de la muerte, se podía observar a dos niños caminar tomados de la mano. El instinto de Bolt le indicaba que el lugar era peligroso, el gran letrero de "no entrar" debía ser suficiente para alejarlos…pero pensaba que era un atajo para llegar al monte de los kages.<p>

Mientras habían escapado de casa, tuvieron que ocultarse para que nadie los reconociera.

Aun no sabía cómo habían terminado en aquel lugar.

-creo que nos perdimos-comento Bolt algo nervioso.

De reojo noto como su hermana estaba algo nerviosa, cada vez se aferraba más a él y miraba en todos lados preocupada.

Un sonido hizo que ambos se voltearan asustados.

Frente a ellos había una enorme serpiente que superaba a varios metros a las normales (que su mamá le enseñaba en libros). Bolt abrió su boca de la impresión y Himawari se aferró a su hermano. La serpiente se lanzó a su ataque y ambos se quedaron paralizados.

-kyahhh-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Bolt sujeto fuerte a Himawari para ocultarla con su cuerpo, ambos en espera del ataque.

Pero una explosión hizo que ambos voltearan a ver como la serpiente salía disparada varios metros en el aire.

Frente a ellos estaba un hombre mucho más joven que sus padres, vestía un extraño traje blanco y su pelo castaño largo estaba atado a una coleta baja, sus ojos eran blancos como la de su madre y su expresión era de concentración.

Cuando se volteo, Himawari y Bolt miraron impresionados al hombre que los había salvado.

-¿están bien?-pregunto con amabilidad.

Los dos asintieron algo sorprendidos aun.

Luego de unos minutos, los tres estaban caminando por el bosque, el señor les indico que los llevaría a un lugar seguro. Bolt lo miraba algo incrédulo de que se pareciera tanto a su madre, en varias ocasiones había visitado la mansión Hyuga y nunca lo había visto en ella.

En cambio Himawari caminaba al lado del hombre con una sonrisa algo tímida.

-¿Qué hacían en un bosque como este?-pregunto de pronto el muchacho.

Lo curioso es que no había reproche en su voz, solamente preocupación y amabilidad.

Bolt se sonrojo por la pregunta y el hombre sonrió. Como si verlo sonrojado le diera algún buen recuerdo.

-nos perdimos-admitió el chico avergonzado de aquello.

Caminaron un rato más en silencio, cuando el hombre vio que los niños estaban cansados, se detuvo en un claro lleno de flores. Himawari salió corriendo a una distancia prudente para juguetear entre ellas.

El hombre y Bolt se sentaron en una rama de un árbol.

-fuiste muy valiente al defender a tu hermana mientras la serpiente se tiraba sobre ustedes-comento de pronto el muchacho.

El niño se vio impresionado y vio con curiosidad al hombre, este solamente sonreía con amabilidad y provoco un ligero sonrojo en el pequeño.

Aun le costaba aceptar halagos de otros y sacaba un poco su lado tímido. Generalmente le regañaban por hacer travesuras.

Pronto Himawari llego a ellos con dos girasoles, le extendió una flor a ellos. Bolt sonrió al aceptarla al saber que su hermana amaba los girasoles.

El hombre sonrió antes de aceptar la de él.

-es mi flor favorita y si no me equivoco tu nombre Himawari es en honor a esta flor-admitió acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

La pequeña bajo la cabeza sonrojada y avergonzada. Pero asintió mientras lo miraba tímidamente.

El hombre sonrió tiernamente.

-¿creo que es hora de continuar?-admitió el joven.

Él se puso de pie y les ofreció una mano, los hermanos se vieron confundidos. Realmente ellos eran muy desconfiados, pero algo en este sujeto los hacía sentir la calidez como la de su madre.

Era tan reconfortarle.

Ambos le sonrieron animadamente.

* * *

><p>-ME RINDO, COMPRARE RAMEN-grito Naruto molesto.<p>

Llevaba varias horas cocinando y no le salía nada comestible, gruño al ver la cocina hecha un desastre. Con un rápido movimiento creo varios clones para limpiar la cocina, luego se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba varios momentos sonando.

Al abrirla pudo ver a una sonriente Sakura y una pequeña Sarada que lo miraba aburrida.

Estúpida mocosa que heredaba el carácter del teme.

-hola Naruto vine a revisar a Hinata-saludo la peli rosa.

Él la hizo pasar y la dirigió a su habitación, Hinata estaba profundamente dormida y su expresión era cansada. La peli rosa suspiro al ver la mirada preocupada de Naruto en su esposa.

Se notaba lo mucho que la quería.

De pronto sintió algo curioso.

Volteo a ver a Sarada que miraba también en todas direcciones.

Había mucho silencio.

-¿Naruto?-llamo nerviosa mientras salían de la habitación.

El rubio miro confundido al ver la cara pálida de Sakura.

-¿Dónde están los niños?-

-en su habitación-

-¿durmiendo?-

-claro que no, pasaron toda la mañana descansando y aún deben jugar-

-Naruto-

-hai-

-desde que Bolt nació, no hay momento en que esta casa este en silencio…excepto cuando pasa algo malo-

Ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente, luego algo hizo Crick en la cabeza del rubio. Corrieron a la habitación de los niños y al abrirla notaron efectivamente que estaba vacía.

Un sudor corrió por la espalda de Naruto.

-Cuida a Hinata-ordeno antes de saltar por la ventana.

Sakura se quedó en la habitación preocupada y dirigió una vista a Sarada, la niña estaba observando todo con seriedad.

-y yo pensaba que mi padre era descuidado-susurro la niña.

Sakura rio nerviosa y sintió un tic en su ceja…eso era cierto.

* * *

><p>Naruto saltaba con rapidez por los tejados de las casas, miraban en busca de sus hijos, pero al ver como todos parecían normales, supuso que Bolt no había hecho alguna travesura…lo cual ahora era peor, ya que no le daba alguna pista de su paradero.<p>

Joder.

Si Hinata estuviera despierta lo mataría, luego usaría el byakugan para encontrarlos.

¿Byakugan?

Se detuvo en el monumento a los kages.

Luego se sentó en pose de meditación, debido a la preocupación le costaba más la concentración, pero sin duda el modo ermitaño le ayudaría a ubicar rápidamente a sus hijos.

Concentración.

Concentración.

Concentración.

Listo.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir el chacra de cada aldeano de Konoha, cada animal, cada ser vivo…pudo sentir a Hinata aun durmiendo y siendo tratada por Sakura…pudo sentir a Shikamaru con su esposa, pudo sentir a Kakashi, a todos sus amigos…luego.

Los encontró.

Se sintió horrible al ver como estaban cerca del bosque de la muerte.

Pero algo más lo dejo en shock.

Junto a sus dos pequeños…había otro chacra…uno que pensó jamás volvería a sentir…

-¿Neji?-murmuro sorprendido.

Comenzó a correr.

* * *

><p>Bolt que ahora iba en los hombros de aquel sujeto, sonrió al ver la salida del bosque. Himawari era cargada entre uno de los brazos del hombre, ya que con la otra tenía la flor que minutos antes le había regalado la niña.<p>

Ambos niños se sentían muy tranquilos y felices con ese sujeto.

Al llegar el hombre los puso en el suelo y acaricio la cabeza de los niños.

-no vuelvan hacer algo peligroso-les ordeno con tono amable.

Los niños se sentían como si fuera su madre, la misma calidez en sus palabras y felicidad en sus ojos perla.

-hai-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Pronto vieron como el hombre daba media vuelta para irse. Para su sorpresa Himawari le tomo la mano y lo observaba confundida.

-¿y-ya te v-vas nii-san?-murmuro la niña.

Bolt se sorprendió de ver a su hermana hablar…casi no ocurría mucho.

En cambio el hombre se volteo y se arrodillo al lado de la niña, puso una mano en la mejilla que tenía dos marcas como su padre y hermano, y ahora sonrojada de la niña.

-realmente te pareces a Hinata-sama-murmuro con melancolía.

Luego observo a Bolt que desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-a pesar de ser muy parecido a Naruto también sacaste cosas de tu madre-

Bolt se sintió algo agradecido, aunque amaba ser comparado con su padre…pocas personas le decían que también se parecía a su madre.

Eso siempre lo hacía feliz.

-tengo que irme, pero siempre los voy a estar cuidando-admitió el hombre con una sonrisa.

Himawari y Bolt solamente se acercaron para ver su sonrisa…era una sonrisa muy hermosa, además estaban felices por escuchar aquellas palabras.

-BOLT, HIMAWARI-un grito les hizo reaccionar.

Ambos voltearon para ver a su padre correr hacia ellos y envolverlos en un fuerte abrazo. Los niños solamente se dejaron hacer en espera que los soltaran, ya luego ambos voltearon confusos a su padre.

-no deben estar aquí solos, es muy peligroso-les regaño algo aliviado de verlos a salvo.

Bolt frunció el ceño.

-no estábamos solos oto-chan-gruño Bolt molesto.

Su padre lo miro confundido. El niño dio media vuelta y señalo…

-estábamos con…-se detuvo al ver como no había nadie.

Himawari volteo sorprendido a su hermano.

¿Dónde estaba el hombre que los ayudo?

Naruto también levanto la mirada sorprendido, probablemente solo había sido su imaginación el haber sentido el chacra de Neji.

Al final del día los niños fueron regañados por su padre y les hizo prometer el no acercarse más a ese lugar. Quedaron de acuerdo de jamás hablar sobre el tema con Hinata, al final Sarada lo menciono cuando su madre termino de curarla y tanto Naruto como sus hijos quedaron castigados.

Al tiempo para Bolt y Himawari ese hombre solo quedaría como una anécdota, sobre como su padre y ellos terminaron castigados.

Nadie pensó más en el tema.

Pero un día después de lo ocurrido, Hinata se sorprendió de encontrar un Girasol en la tumba de su primo, ya que nadie lo había ido a visitar según el encargado.

Hinata solamente sonrió a la tumba y junto sus manos.

-gracias por siempre cuidarnos Neji-niisan-hablo con cariño.

Porque ella sabía que su primo siempre los cuidaría, a ella, a Naruto y sobre todo a sus hijos.

Porque Neji también era un tío.

El mejor Tío que sus hijos pudieron tener.

**Fin**

_Don't fucking cry _

_Se me ocurrió esta historia y no dude en escribirla, pero joder me dieron ganas de llorar._

_Neji tu serias junto a Itachi, los mejores tíos de la historia._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
